


Not A Vampire Story

by blusingularity



Series: Stranger Tales [1]
Category: Super Junior, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I'm sorry for this, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, they're all superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blusingularity/pseuds/blusingularity
Summary: Hyukjae is Spider-Man. Donghae is Deadpool. This is just one of their usual patrol nights... or is it?
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: Stranger Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809826
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting a story in a LOOONG time (like, I'm talking years here), so I'm really insecure and doubtful about this. Since I'm a huge comic books fan and also an elf, I couldn't help but think about this au. It started with me thinking about Spider-Man!Hyukjae and it ended with me writing this completely nonsense au - please don't expect too much from this :( it really is just a little thing I wrote to satisfy my spideypool eunhae needs.   
> The title of the series is from Marvel's Strange Tales, even though there's no Doctor Strange in it (yet)... sorry. 
> 
> I actually wrote this as a one shot but it was too long so I decided to divide it in three parts, which I'll post once a week! 
> 
> If you aren't familiar with some of the characters you encounter in this story, I recommend you google them to at least know who they are and what their powers are :)   
> Hope you enjoy ♡
> 
> DISCLAIMER: english isn't my first language and even if I did my best, there might be some mistakes. So, sorry in advance!!

Hyukjae was sitting on his sofa in his tiny but comfy living room, skipping through channels and not finding anything interesting. But he wasn’t annoyed by this. He was actually glad his mind wasn’t occupied with something for once, because well, it had been a tough week. Or maybe a tough month. Better, a tough year.  
Being Spider-Man wasn’t easy. He had to work (underpaid) for the Daily Bugle, a newspaper whose boss hated his superhero persona, while fighting bad guys and risking his life in the meantime. He wanted to be the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man and he tried hard to keep that image for years, but life decided it wasn’t his decision to make. Things happened in his life and he somehow found himself being part of the Avengers, fighting villains who were way more powerful and dangerous than robbers and gangs making noise at night.  
He never asked for this but somehow he couldn’t say no to protecting people, to make the world a better place and he couldn’t say no to Tony Stark recruiting him. It was just like that. Apparently his biggest flaw was being too nice and too caring but he couldn’t help it. He tried - he tried to not care about any of this but it just didn’t feel right and he liked to think he was a person who did what was right. He was a hero.  
He tried to act like Donghae. But no matter how hard he tried, he never succeeded.  
Donghae was, for lack of better words, different. Different wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but when it came to Donghae, Hyukjae didn’t really know if it was good or bad. He thought a lot about this, about him, but he never found the right word to describe him.  
Donghae wasn’t bad, he certainly wasn’t good either and that was out in the daylight and Donghae himself didn’t even try to hide it; he was just in the middle. Well, maybe he was more bad than he was good, but that wasn’t the point. Hyukjae knew he wasn’t totally bad and that was what he was holding on to.  
Because he couldn’t work with a villain, he couldn’t be in an almost friendly relationship with a villain – he didn’t care about the fact the Donghae kept saying they were best friends. They weren’t. They were barely on friendly terms, but Donghae just liked to annoy him to no end.  
The thing was, he would’ve ignored Donghae if he wasn’t all over the place. Somehow wherever Hyukjae went, Donghae showed up a while later. He was glad for the help of course, because even if Donghae was annoying and talked too much, he actually helped him against villains. While getting hurt and losing limbs in the meantime. But Hyukjae didn’t really care about that, Donghae had a very good healing factor and those always grew back up. He was shocked the first times but now he just shrugged it off.  
It wasn’t easy, working with Donghae. Hyukjae himself was a chatter, he liked talking and making jokes during battles and his Avengers friends always told him off about this, but Donghae was even worse than he was. And that was saying something. He just couldn’t shut up, couldn’t stop making jokes, even dirty ones (mostly directed at him but he didn’t want to think about it), and most of all couldn’t stop getting hit and hurting himself. But then again, Hyukjae was getting used to it. He was getting used to Deadpool.  
And there was even something he admired about the guy, he even respected him for it: Donghae never asked for his true identity. He never asked who Spider-Man was, what he did for a living, what his face looked like. He didn’t care. And Hyukjae was grateful, because he certainly wasn’t about to tell a violent mercenary with no concern about human (and non human) life who he really was and risk seeing him show up at his workplace or at his house. He valued his private life, thank you very much.  
That was exactly why he was now sitting on his sofa, doing absolutely nothing, savoring the day off he decided to get himself. He wasn’t going to get calls from the Avengers or his annoying boss, they could live a day without him. He needed that break and he wasn’t going to let anyone ruin it for him.  
He spent three hours on his sofa, watching trashy shows and eating ice cream (he was really glad about his fast metabolism) but he couldn’t stop glancing at his window. What if something was happening out there? What if some poor old lady was getting robbed and he wasn’t there to help her? What if there was a fire and a cat needed rescue?  
What if Deadpool was looking for him?  
He shook his head. He didn’t really care about Deadpool, he could manage himself. He cared about the old lady more.  
He glanced at his bedroom door, where his suit was safely hidden, and then he glanced back at the window. He repeated the gesture a few times, then stilled on his spot and groaned.  
Well, he tried.

A few minutes later, Hyukjae was webbing through the buildings, searching for something that could be going wrong or someone who needed rescue. It was three in the morning already and very few people were out in the streets, but it was a busy city and there was always someone who needed help.  
Hyukjae was thinking. He was thinking how useless it was to try, every time. Because yes, it wasn’t the first time Hyukjae tried to get some rest or to take a day off and every time it ended like this: it just didn’t work. He liked being out in the street, flying through the buildings, punching bad guys and making the city a little bit safer day by day. He liked it, he had fun and it made him feel better, useful.  
He liked spending time with Deadpool.  
Well, he mostly liked not doing all that stuff alone, if he had to be honest. It’s not like his Avengers friends were used to be friendly neighborhood Avengers; they mostly showed up when bigger threats were putting the city or the whole world in danger. It’s not like they didn’t care, but they had bigger stuff to worry about than petty criminals who could also be stopped by the police.  
But Hyukjae didn’t like to stay still. He didn’t like to be an “élite” superhero. He wanted to take care of the people whenever he could, because he was blessed with his powers and he liked to put them to good use. It was just like that, nothing more.  
He swung through buildings for a while, not really finding anything interesting, but he was okay with that. He was just monitoring the city. It wasn’t like he was bored or anything.  
He sighed. If Donghae was there he could at least have some fun and not be bored. But he was never there when he needed to be, of course.  
Suddenly, Hyukjae got startled. "Ouch!" someone screamed, right after a loud thud. "I think I broke my wrist…"   
Hyukjae turned around and found Deadpool sitting on the ground behind him; from his position, it looked like he landed on his butt. Hyukjae smiled under his mask. "Where the hell did you come from?"   
Donghae looked away from his wrist and stared at Hyukjae. Well, his eyes were covered by his mask, but Hyukjae knew he was staring. Like he always did. "From there" he said, pointing at the sky.   
"You can fly now?"   
"Of course not, that's why I fell and broke my wrist."   
Hyukjae didn't ask further, because he knew he wasn't gonna get an answer and he wasn't sure he wanted one anyway.   
Donghae got up and tried to clean his suit from the dust, even though it was kinda useless. The suit was dirty and torn like it always was. Hyukjae had his fair share of ripped suits, some of them dirty with blood too, but Deadpool's ones were way worse.   
"Were you bored out here alone, Webs?" he asked, sitting next to him.   
"No" Hyukjae lied. "I was just resting."   
Donghae suddenly hugged him tight from the side, stroking his cheek with his own and squeezing his hip with his good hand. "Well, now we can have some fun together!"   
Hyukjae almost screamed at the sudden skinship. "Leave me alone Donghae" he said, scrolling the other off himself. "I'm working."   
"You're no fun, Spidey."   
Hyukjae rolled his eyes. "I'll have you know, I am very funny!"   
"Well" Donghae said, getting up. "Let's do something fun then."   
He knew he was playing him but every time he fell for it. He really never learned. "Fine." he answered, getting up too. "What do you want to do?"   
Deadpool touched his chin with a finger, thinking about his answer, and after a few seconds he clapped his hands. "You know, I got this job…"   
"Absolutely not" Hyukjae interrupted him. "I don't want to know anything about your job." He knew Donghae was a mercenary and usually killed people and he absolutely didn't approve and didn't want to be a part of any of that.   
"Oh come on Webs" Donghae opened his arms, annoyed. "It will be fun!"   
"Stop saying that. Killing people isn't fun."   
"Who said anything about killing people?"   
"I know what your job is, Donghae."   
He just stayed still, then sighed. "You're so hot when you say my name."   
Hyukjae blushed, probably the same shade of red as his mask, and looked away. "Shut the fuck up." he muttered. "Don't change the topic."   
Deadpool just tugged at his arm to get his attention back on him - not that it ever stopped being on him, but he didn't need to know that. "Come on Spidey! I need some help!"   
Hyukjae tried to shrug him off but he didn't really put much effort into it. "Why don't you ask some of your criminal friends?"   
"Because they're criminals!"   
"So are you."   
"Hey" Donghae pouted. He didn't know how he knew he pouted through the mask, but he could hear it through his voice. "I am your best friend."   
"No, you're not."   
Donghae acted like he was shot to the chest. "That hurt, Red Pants."   
"Don't call me that."   
Deadpool tugged at his arm some more. "Shall we go?"   
Hyukjae eyed him a little bit. He could refuse, go back to his house and get a few hours of sleep. That would surely be the best option. He really didn't want to go with Deadpool and assist him on his job - his very evil, criminal, illegal job. But if he didn't go, who would control him and make sure he didn't kill anyone?   
That was exactly what he hated about Donghae. Or better, about himself. He could just let Donghae be and do his job without him, since he had nothing to do with it, but he couldn't just walk away now that he knew he was gonna do something he wouldn't do. And any of his Avengers friends either. He had to check on him and make sure he didn't kill anyone.   
"Is your wrist okay?" he asked.   
Donghae touched his right wrist through his red suit, moving it a bit with circular movements. "It'll be fine in a few minutes."   
"Let's go then."   
"Nice!" Donghae clapped his hands again. "I need a lift though."  
Ugh. Hyukjae should've known he would ask. "Yeah. Hold on tight."   
"Don't I ever?" Donghae responded, clinging onto him so he wouldn't fall. And well, he wasn't wrong. It wasn't the first time Hyukjae gave him a lift and every time he couldn't get the feeling of his strong body pressed on to him off himself. Hyukjae's body was built enough, he was in good shape even though he was thin and slender; he couldn't complain about it. But Donghae was more gifted in the muscle department: he was bigger than Hyukjae and even if his suit wasn't as tight as his Spider-Man one, it hugged him perfectly in the right places.   
It's not like Hyukjae ever stared, anyway. He just heard Jessica Drew talk about it when they bumped into Donghae during one of their shared spider-vigilantes nights.   
He took a deep breath and started to swing with his webs, trying to concentrate on Deadpool's directions of where to go and absolutely not on his strong hands wrapped around his hips. He hated how thin his suit was sometimes.   
Finally, they landed on the roof of a sketchy warehouse. Hyukjae's feet tapped lightly on the ground but he could still feel Donghae's weight on him. "You can let go now."   
Donghae just sniffed at his neck, heavily sighing. "This is always my favorite part." he said, slowly detaching off him and not forgetting to brush his hand on Hyukjae's butt, maybe hoping it would look like it wasn't intentional.   
Hyukjae tensed and blushed furiously. "Get your hands off me, idiot!" he screamed, shooting his webs and tying Donghae's hands together. "Asshole" he muttered.   
"Oh Webs, come on!" Donghae protested, trying to free himself from his webs. "What the fuck" he whispered, moving in the strangest ways, trying to reach one of his katanas that was secured on his back to cut the webs. "Ouch!" he screamed at one point. "I think I dislocated my shoulder."   
"Serves you right" Hyukjae said, shooting his webs and entering the warehouse, leaving Deadpool alone on the roof.   
Hyukjae waited for him inside a large dark room and he came after a few minutes, panting and massaging his shoulder.  
“That wasn’t cool, Webs”  
“Maybe you’ll learn to stop being a pervert.”  
“It’s not my fault that y-“  
“This warehouse seems empty” Hyukjae interrupted. He really didn’t want to have that conversation with him, because he knew he was right and that Deadpool was going to make up excuses anyway. And he didn’t like how those touches and his flirty words made him feel.  
Deadpool walked past him, looking around as if he was searching for something. Then he stopped, almost in the middle of the room. “I actually don’t know what we’re looking for.”  
Hyukjae rolled his eyes and sighed. He should’ve known. Donghae rarely knew what he was doing, he usually only knew it was something bad and that he was gonna get money, a lot of money, out of it. Hyukjae wondered how he could work in such conditions but then he remembered it was Deadpool and Deadpool was completely out of his mind so it was in character for him.  
“So?” he asked. “Are we gonna just stand here and wait for something to appear?”  
“Something like that” he replied, scratching his head through the mask. “I just know we have to fetch something somewhere but we need a ride for that, we can’t just go… they should be here soon.”  
Hyukjae didn’t even have time to ask for an explanation that a portal opened in front of them and something came out of it. It was like a very short troll, greenish and ugly, with a clave in his hand. It looked like he came out of a fantasy book or straight out of The Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter. Hyukjae rubbed his eyes to check that he wasn’t imagining things but the creature was still there, looking at them without saying a single word. “What the fuck…” Hyukjae muttered.  
“Hi!” Donghae greeted the creature in a very cheerful manner. “How are you? How’s Shiklah?”  
The troll didn’t answer but he just grunted instead, gesturing for them to follow him through the portal. Donghae seemed unfazed by this turn of events but Hyukjae was baffled and didn’t exactly know what to do. Going through a portal with a troll was bad enough but going through a portal with a troll and Deadpool was even worse. He knew Deadpool always got himself in this kind of situations so he was cool about it but he never actually experienced any of this so he was feeling unsure. What if they went to another dimension? What if they went back in time? Or forward in time? What if they got lost in another world and wouldn’t be able to come back? He had so many questions.  
He grabbed Donghae’s wrist and stopped him from going further. “Who’s that?”  
“It’s just Shiklah’s servant.”  
“Who’s Shiklah?”  
“My wife” he paused. “Well, she used to be. Now she’s married to someone else.”  
Hyukjae stood still and silent for a minute, trying to process what Donghae told him. First of all, how was Donghae married and he didn’t know about it? Who was the woman? She had kind of a strange name. And they broke up and now she was married to someone else but they were still friends? What the fuck?  
Why was Donghae married?  
He tried to shake the uneasy feeling off his chest; he didn’t know what it was and he didn’t want to know to be honest. It just bothered him and that was enough for him to hate it and try to suppress it.  
“What” he said.  
“Come on Spidey, we have to go” Deadpool said, grabbing his hand and pulling him through the portal.  
Hyukjae didn’t even have time to react that he was invested with a strong light that made him instinctively close his eyes. He grabbed Donghae’s hand hard because he felt like falling and it was the closest thing he could reach, until his feet touched the ground and after a few seconds he opened his eyes again.  
The sight in front of him made him widen his eyes in disbelief.  
They were standing in a large room, very large, full of people. Only, it wasn’t people. They were creatures, just like that troll before, but some of them even uglier and scarier and they were all over the place. They weren’t even looking at them but he felt very uncomfortable and even though he wasn’t holding Donghae’s hand anymore, he stepped close to him. Because he was the only person he knew there, of course. It’s not that he made him feel safer or anything.  
“Welcome to the monster world” Donghae said, spreading his arms. “Isn’t it beautiful?”  
“The what world?!” Hyukjae asked, shocked. Well, it shouldn’t have come as a surprise to be honest. He had encountered pretty weird monsters and villains in his life, while both fighting alone and with the Avengers, but he didn’t know there was actually a monster world. What the hell. And of course Donghae knew about it and actually went there before, apparently. And he married one of them, too. For some reason it sounded exactly like a Deadpool thing to do.  
Donghae ignored him and started walking after the troll, so Hyukjae followed. He really didn’t want to be left alone in there.  
“Where are we going?” he asked.  
“To meet Shiklah, probably” Donghae replied.  
Hyukjae wasn’t pleased with the answer but he didn’t say anything, he was too preoccupied watching all those monsters around him. Some of them glared at him. “This place isn’t exactly nice, you know?”  
Deadpool turned to look at him. “How come? I think it’s beautiful.”  
Hyukjae sighed. “Of course you do. It’s just… kind of full of monsters?”  
Donghae put a hand on his shoulder. “Come on Webs, don’t be scared. They’re harmless.”  
“I’m not scared!” he replied, shrugging his hand off. “It’s just weird. Plus, I’m not sure about the harmless part.”  
“Well, as long as you behave it will be fine” he winked.  
Hyukjae got red again and he was glad he had his mask on. He didn’t even know why he blushed but he did and he hated it. He decided he wasn’t gonna dwell on it, so he concentrated on his surroundings instead.  
They were still walking in the same room as before which looked enormous and luxurious. It was round and the pavements were colorful. There were chandeliers made of gold hanging from the ceiling; the windows were big and they looked like they were made of crystal. The doors were big too and they were made with a dark wood – Hyukjae didn’t know what type of wood it was but they looked pretty hard and heavy.  
They crossed one of the doors and stepped on a corridor. Very fewer people were there and as they kept walking they remained the only three people in sight. The corridor looked less luxurious, it was made of raw stone with some iron chandeliers to lighten the road and sometimes you could see frames on the wall, even though most of them were empty. It looked kind of creepy.  
“Man, I haven’t been here in a while” Donghae sighed. “It brings back so many memories.”  
Hyukjae looked at him. Donghae seemed relaxed and totally not scared – not that he was ever actually scared – so he assumed he wasn’t lying. The story about his wife was probably true and for some reason Hyukjae didn’t like it. Maybe because he kept the secret from him? Or because he didn’t even know what she looked like? Hyukjae really didn't know what he had gotten himself in. Maybe he should've gone home, or maybe he should've stayed there in the first place. But he wasn't famous for having good ideas after all.   
The troll made a right turn and they followed him through the stairs, until they came in front of a big, black door. He gestured for them to go inside.   
Donghae knocked on the wood. "Your Majesty?"   
Your Majesty?!   
A woman's voice replied to come inside so he opened the door and entered, Hyukjae following after him.   
The room was dark and mostly empty; the only things filling the space were a big dark desk and a big dark vase with a dead plant in it. Hyukjae shivered.   
"Honey!" the voice from before shouted.   
Hyukjae turned his head to the left and he saw a woman standing there with her arms open, welcoming Deadpool. She was tall and she was wearing a rather revealing dress; her hair was long and black and she had horns on both sides of her head - Hyukjae wasn't surprised anymore. She also had purple makeup around her eyes. Well, Hyukjae guessed it was makeup but he wasn't really sure. It didn't matter.   
Deadpool basically threw himself in her arms and after pulling his mask up a little bit, kissed her briefly on the lips while Hyukjae stood there, frozen.   
Who was she? Was that Shi-something? Was that his (ex?) wife? Why was he kissing her? And why was Hyukjae bothered?  
He really wanted to turn on his heels and go away but Donghae's voice stopped him before he could even make up his mind.   
"Dear" he said, speaking to the woman. "This is my best friend Spider-Man" Hyukjae rolled his eyes at that. "Webs" he then said to him. "This is Shiklah".   
Shiklah walked to him, eyeing him from head to toe. “You told me he was pretty but how can you say that if he’s wearing this kind of costume?”  
What. Hyukjae was sure he was hearing things. Maybe they drugged him and he didn’t notice. Because there was no way Donghae told her he was pretty. What the hell.  
Donghae just shrugged. “He is though.”  
Shiklah smirked. “Well, nice to meet you Spider-Man.”  
Hyukjae didn’t know what to say. On one hand he didn’t want to speak to her, on the other hand not answering felt rude. So he just settled for a brief “likewise” and didn’t say anything else. He was starting to feel annoyed.  
He saw Donghae eyeing him from the side but he didn’t say anything, choosing to speak to Shiklah instead. “So, why did you call us here for?”  
“Well technically, I only called you here.” she replied.  
“But I was with Spidey and knowing you, I could use some help!” Donghae said, cheerfully. “So?”  
“My husband has been missing…” Shiklah started, but he suddenly interrupted her.  
“And you care because…?”  
She narrowed her eyes. “Because I love him?”  
Donghae started laughing wholeheartedly, even holding on to Hyukjae’s arm for support since he was bending forward with his hand on his stomach. “Right” he acted as if he was wiping a tear from his eyes through the mask. “You’re still as funny as I remembered” he said, trying to catch his breath. “So, what’s the real deal?”  
Shiklah rolled her eyes and huffed. “I think he stole something from me. Something valuable.”  
“You think?” Hyukjae asked, without even thinking. This whole thing was starting to feel ridiculous.  
She stared at him with an unreadable expression on her face. “Yes, I think. Because they’re both missing so I’m guessing he took it with him.”  
“Whatever” Hyukjae muttered, but she didn’t hear him and maybe it was for the best cause she did look kind of scary if he was being honest.  
“What’s this thing?” Donghae asked.  
“It’s a key” she explained. “Once you have it in your hands, you can open and close the gates of this world as you please and if it ends up in the wrong hands we risk to be trapped here forever.”  
Hyukjae was about to ask how was that a bad thing but he chose not to instead. This Shiklah woman looked scary but she looked annoying too. Who did she and his thin clothes think they were? He didn’t care if she was queen of her realm, he didn’t belong to her realm so she wasn’t his queen. And he didn’t have to obey her. “I’m out of here” he suddenly said.  
“What” he heard Deadpool say, but his stare was fixed on that woman. She was staring at him with piercing eyes, as if trying to know his deepest secrets. It was disturbing.  
“Looks like something you can do alone and I don’t care about any of this.”  
“But Webs! You promised to help me!”  
“I never promised.”  
Donghae’s shoulders went down all of a sudden and if he could see through his mask, he probably would have the confirmation that he was pouting. A grown ass big man pouting. And whining about how his best friend just broke his pinky promise (that never happened by the way).  
“Just go alone, darling” Shiklah interrupted their banter. “You don’t need him anyway.”  
Hyukjae stopped and looked at her. He really wanted to take his mask off so he could stare at her and kill her with his eyes. Was she underestimating him? Was she belittling him? Why was she telling Donghae he didn’t need him? And why did she keep on calling him darling?  
“Excuse me?” Hyukjae said, before he could stop himself. “Can you please stay out of this?”  
Shiklah snickered. “You’re in my palace, mortal. And I am the queen. Maybe you should stay out of this.”  
Hyukjae was fuming. He clenched his fist and really really wanted to web her lipstick covered mouth. “Do you think I’m not capable of doing whatever needs to be done?”  
“I never said that” she smirked. “I only said that Donghae can do it alone.”  
He wanted to punch her. He didn’t care if she was a woman, a queen, a demon or something else, he just wanted to punch her. He was pretty sure he heard a “this is so hot” coming from Donghae but he ignored him and took him by his wrist instead. “Let’s get out of here.”  
“Wait, Webs-“  
A sudden force stopped them, like they were being held by invisible chains, and Hyukjae stumbled to the ground with Donghae next to him. “Ouch.”  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Shiklah said, her hands open in front of her. Awesome, she had magic too. “I don’t care about you, insect, but I asked Donghae a favor.”  
“It looks more like you’re forcing him.”  
“Shut up” she replied, and she moved her hand. Suddenly, Hyukjae wasn’t able to open his mouth anymore. He started to squirm on the ground and make noises with his mouth closed and it felt like he was suffocating.  
“Shiklah” Donghae said, with a hand on Hyukjae’s shoulder. “Release him.” His voice was serious and Hyukjae rarely heard this tone coming from him.  
“Are you going to help me or not?”  
“I will, but you have to let him go.”  
With a move of her hand, Hyukjae finally didn’t feel restrained or suffocating anymore and he could open his mouth again. “You bi-“ he started to say, but Donghae caught his arm and guided him to the door.  
“It was a really nice conversation!” he almost yelled, probably to cover the other’s voice. “You’ll be hearing from us soon!” he concluded, getting out of the room and closing the door behind him.  
After a few steps, when he was sure she couldn’t hear them talking, he stopped and released Hyukjae’s arm from his hold. “What happened back there?” he asked, pointing at the direction of the room with his thumb.  
Hyukjae shrugged. “She’s annoying.”  
Donghae didn’t reply, he just looked at him like Shiklah did before, except that he couldn’t really see his eyes. But he knew. “It was so sexy.”  
Hyukjae furiously blushed under his mask and smacked his arm. “Shut the fuck up and get me out of here.”


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hii here's the second chapter as promised. I read it multiple times but didn't read it again before posting so I hope there's no mistakes :(  
> thanks for reading!! <3

Disappointed but not surprised. This was Hyukjae’s mood for the last thirty minutes after they left Shiklah’s castle. Was he thinking as memes? Yes. His whole life was a joke anyway, especially in this exact moment.  
Donghae kept looking at that watch-like thing he had on his wrist through which he was supposed to call his team, but no one was answering. And he just kept trying and trying, for thirty minutes. Honestly, if it wasn’t a matter of pride at this point, Hyukjae would’ve left already.  
“Why aren’t they picking up…” Donghae mumbled, distressed.  
“Can’t we just go home and leave this all behind?”  
“Shiklah would hunt us down.”  
“Who cares” Hyukjae whined. “I just want to go home”  
“I care” Donghae replied, looking at him. “She’s dangerous, Webs. I don’t want you to get hurt.”  
That shut Hyukjae up for good. Not that Donghae was expecting an answer since he already turned back to his watch. Hyukjae didn’t know why he felt a shiver down his spine and why his heart started beating a little faster. Just a little though.  
“Oh, come on” Donghae almost screamed.  
“Look, I can call someone” Hyukjae said. And he knew it was a mistake, he knew the person he was about to call would just tell him to fuck right off and deal with his mess on his own, but he could try. He couldn’t hurt him through the phone, could he?  
“Really? Who?”  
“A friend.”  
“Who?” Deadpool asked again, curious.  
Hyukjae hesitated a bit. “Yesung.”  
“Yesung? Yesung as in Black Widow Yesung?”  
He shrugged. “It can’t hurt to try, can it?”  
Deadpool just yelled and threw himself at Hyukjae, hugging him with so much strength that the latter almost felt like suffocating, before he released them while keeping a hold on his hand. “Thanks Spidey! You saved me!”  
“Yeah, yeah” he replied, trying to free his hand. “Let’s see if he answers first”.  
He had to try twice before Yesung picked up his phone but at the third try he eventually did and Hyukjae couldn’t hide the fact that he kind of hoped he wouldn’t answer at all. A faint noise was heard through the speakers and then there was Yesung’s deep and husky voice. “What.”  
“Hi Yesung! How are you?” he tried to chat.  
“I was doing fine but I suppose your call will only ruin my day, am I right?”  
“Well… I kind of need your help.”  
Yesung huffed. “For what?”  
“Deadpool and I…”  
“Bye” Yesung interrupted, almost closing the call.  
“Wait!” Hyukjae screamed. He knew most of the superheroes didn’t like Donghae and he couldn’t blame them for it. Donghae was a mercenary and he was a person who didn’t know loyalty or any true value whatsoever. But he could be nice sometimes. Deep down. And well, he knew convincing other people that this side of Donghae existed was hard, especially people like Yesung, whose trust was already difficult to gain in normal circumstances. “Hear me out first. We just need your help with finding a person.”  
“Who?”  
Hyukjae looked at Donghae, who was looking right back at him expectantly. “What’s the husband’s name?”  
“Dracula.”  
Hyukjae looked at him for a few seconds “What.”  
“Dracula.” Donghae repeated, like it was the most normal thing in the whole word.  
Hyukjae gulped and told Yesung the exact same thing, knowing very well he was going to really end their call now. “Is this a fucking joke?” he indeed replied.  
“It isn’t. Please help us” he just said, with the most pitiful voice he could muster.  
Yesung sighed heavily. “Where are you?”

It took another half an hour before Yesung arrived and Hyukjae pleasantly noticed that he wasn’t alone: Kyuhyun was with him, as always. Black Widow and Hawkeye always worked together, but Hyukjae didn’t expect him to tag along since they were going to help Deadpool and the two didn’t exactly have the best relationship.  
“Who did you kill this time?” was the first thing Kyuhyun said to Deadpool, with a smug smile on his face.  
“No one yet. Want to find out?” Donghae replied, with a hand on one of his katanas.  
“Okay, that’s enough” Yesung said, rolling his eyes. He was totally unimpressed, exactly like a teacher dealing with primary school kids. “So. He’s in a bar.”  
“Who’s in a bar?” Hyukjae asked, confused.  
“Dracula”  
“You found him already?!” Deadpool screamed in surprise.  
Yesung just raised an eyebrow. “Of course I did”  
“Not to be rude but… why are you here then?” Hyukjae asked. He really wasn’t expecting them to help them through the whole thing, he just wanted to know where this Dracula guy was and they would take it from there. Not that he was complaining, though.  
“Yesung insisted to help you. He didn’t trust you with him” Kyuhyun said, moving his gaze from Hyukjae to Deadpool and eyeing him from head to toe.  
“Hey!” Donghae yelled, offended. “What the fuck?”  
“You can’t really blame me, can you?” Yesung provoked him, with a hand on his hip and a raised eyebrow. He was smaller than Donghae but more intimidating. At least to Hyukjae. “You go around killing people for a job.”  
He knew Donghae was pouting again. “I don’t kill just anyone. I kill the ones who deserve it.”  
“And the ones you’re paid to kill.”  
“So?”  
“Okay!” this time it was Hyukjae’s job to stop the banter. “Can we just move now? Or are we going to stand here the whole night… well, morning, arguing?”  
They exchanged a few more heated glances between each other, but then finally decided to go with Hyukjae’s suggestion.

Hyukjae and Donghae swinged to the place Yesung found, but it was more of an abandoned place than a bar. Hyukjae was confused, so he waited for Yesung and Kyuhyun to arrive with their motorcycle to ask for an explanation.  
While they waited they fell into an uncomfortable silence. Hyukjae was restless, and he didn’t know why. He was usually cheerful and cracked jokes almost as much as Donghae, but he was upset. Honestly he had been since he had come to know about Shiklah’s existence. The more he thought about her, the more it bothered him. What right did she have to be this close to Donghae? He didn’t like her, nor her kingdom or her attitude.  
He looked at Donghae, who was still trying to make his watch-like thing work. He was rather handsome in his suit. Not that he could see his face, but you know. He was handsome.  
He suddenly remembered how Shiklah said something about Donghae telling her that Hyukjae was pretty. How did he know that? Donghae never saw his face, he didn’t even know his real name. He only knew his costume.  
He suddenly wanted to ask him about it, but he wasn’t really sure. He was nervous for some reason but he was more upset at the whole thing so he just blurted out the question.  
“What did Shiklah mean before?”  
“Mh?” Deadpool said, not turning his gaze from the watch.  
Hyukjae took a silent but deep breath. “About me. You talking about me.”  
This time Donghae decided to leave the watch alone and looked at him. “I still don’t follow.”  
He sighed again. “Shiklah said you told her I’m pretty. What did she mean?”  
“How many meanings does this sentence have?”  
Hyukjae suddenly felt embarrassed. That was actually a stupid question and he should’ve stayed quiet. Here it is again: the Hyukjae who speaks too much and should just shut the hell up. “I don’t know… you know what, this was a stupid question I shouldn’t have-“  
“You’re so cute.” Donghae suddenly interrupted him. “You’re so cute I could eat you up.”  
Hyukjae’s heart almost flew out of his chest after hearing that, but he didn’t have time to reply since the engine of Yesung’s motorcycle broke their conversation.  
The two stopped right in front of them and Kyuhyun got off the bike when the engine was still running, securing his arrows and bow on his back. “Found anything yet?”  
“The place seems abandoned” Donghae replied. “Maybe you were wrong.”  
Yesung took off his helmet and fixed his hair, before looking at Donghae like he wanted to murder him. “I’m never wrong.”  
“Well there’s a first time for everything, Widow. There’s no one here” he said, opening his arm to emphasize the emptiness of that place.  
“Step aside” Yesung pushed him to the side rudely, going straight to the door and knocking it off with a kick. Hyukjae gulped: his spider powers probably made him stronger than Yesung, but the guy had always kind of scared him. Kyuhyun snickered and followed after him.  
Hyukjae entered the abandoned place too, but since Yesung was all dressed in black including his hair he straight up bumped into him. “Sorry!” he whispered-yelled, but Yesung ignored him.  
“Be careful, babe” he felt Donghae’s voice next to his ear, but he couldn’t see him since the door was closed now and there wasn’t any light. He shivered, both because of the closeness and the pet name. Kyuhyun coughed next to them, and he was sure it wasn’t a real cough but a fake one with a deeper meaning.  
“This way” Yesung said, turning on a flashlight. After a small and dark corridor, he stopped in front of a door and suddenly started checking his earpiece (which Hyukjae didn’t even notice before). “Heechul? Are you here?”  
“What is Heechul doing here?” Hyukjae asked, dumbfounded. He didn’t call for Heechul’s help, so he was pretty surprised. This was becoming a bigger thing than he expected.  
“Who’s Heechul?” Deadpool asked.  
“The Wasp.”  
“We have a wasp?”  
“We?” Kyuhyun said, widening his eyes.  
“Shut the fuck up all of you” Yesung firmly said, successfully silencing them. “Heechul? Is it you?” the others couldn’t hear since whoever was on the other line was speaking through his earpiece, so they just waited for him to pick up the signal. “Leeteuk? Are you with Heechul?”  
“Leeteuk?” now it was Hyukjae’s turn to widen his eyes. “How many people are there?”  
“Yes” Yesung said to his earpiece again. “We’ll wait.”  
“Are they ready?” Kyuhyun asked him.  
“Can you explain what’s happening?” Hyukjae asked back, since this was his and Donghae’s operation but suddenly it looked like it became a Black Widow-Hawkeye’s operation.  
“We needed someone on the inside to open the door for us so we called Ant-Man and The Wasp to do it for us.”  
“Aren’t you a spy? Couldn’t you do it?” Deadpool asked.  
Well, if Hyukjae was being honest, it was a fair question. Yesung never had a problem with opening a door and surely he knew his way around locks. And Hyukjae was pretty sure there were enough people already to take down Dracula.  
“I could do it, if it was a normal lock.” Yesung replied, contemptuous. “But it needs a special key and there’s a switch that needs to be activated on the inside. That’s why we need them to get into the lock and turn it on.”  
Donghae just looked at him, then at Kyuhyun. He didn’t seem too convinced. “Why are you helping me?”  
“I already told you” Kyuhyun said, with a smirk on his face. “We care about your boyfriend’s safety.”  
“Wha-“  
“I can take care of him.” Donghae scoffed, before Hyukjae could say anything. Did Kyuhyun just refer to him as Donghae’s boyfriend?  
“We don’t trust you, Deadpool. You better know this.” Yesung said, not caring a single bit about the boyfriend part.  
Hyukjae was seriously speechless – and leaving him speechless wasn’t easy. Everything started with him feeling bored on his sofa and now he was in an abandoned building with Deadpool, Black Widow and Hawkeye waiting for The Wasp and Ant-Man to open a door for them. And the first three were arguing over him. It was kind of a weird situation.  
“You guys know I’m here, right?” he said, after he regained his speaking ability. At that point, Donghae’s right hand was already on his katana and Yesung was holding his gun.  
“Tell your boyfriend to back off.” Kyuhyun said, about to take an arrow from his holder on his back.  
“He’s not my boyfriend” was all Hyukjae managed to say, before someone materialized next to them and scared them all to death.  
“I almost shot you, you idiots!” Yesung screamed, lowering his gun and putting a hand on his heart like the rest of them.  
Heechul and Leeteuk just laughed, looking at each other with a satisfied smile.  
“So, this is Deadpool.” Heechul stated, putting his long hair behind his ear. “Cute.”  
“Thanks” Donghae just replied, and Hyukjae rolled his eyes. He didn’t look like it, but he was a sucker for compliments.  
“Hi Yesung, hi Kyuhyun” Leeteuk greeted them. “Hi Hy… Spider-Man”.  
“Idiot” Heechul slapped him on his head. “Be careful, will you?”  
Surprisingly, Donghae didn’t comment on Leeteuk almost revealing Hyukjae’s real name. Yes, he knew that Hyukjae didn’t want to reveal his identity and he was probably used to this and always respected his decision. However, Hyukjae was expecting a remark nevertheless, but it never came.  
Leeteuk massaged his head. “So, we’re going in now. As soon as you hear the door clicking you can go in, we will be right behind you.”  
Everyone nodded and Leeteuk and Heechul suddenly disappeared – well, it looked like they disappeared but in reality they just turned into really tiny humans to go into the lock.  
They all stayed still for a couple of minutes, waiting, until they heard the door opening.  
Yesung was ready to go in but Donghae stopped him. “Let me go first” he said. “This is my mission.”  
Yesung just held his hands up in surrender and let him go first, Hyukjae following right after.  
"Do you even know where you're going?" Hyukjae asked. It was dark and he couldn't even see in front of him.   
"Well, I'll just go str… AAAH" Donghae suddenly screamed and bumping noises could be heard, until it stopped. "Ouch."   
"Donghae!"   
"I think I've broken some bones…" his voice came from far away, like he was standing far and under them. "Don't move, there's stairs."   
That explains it, Hyukjae thought. If anyone else had gone first they would have hurt themselves pretty badly.   
"Move" Yesung suddenly said, turning on a flashlight.   
"Couldn't you do that before?" Heechul asked.   
"That idiot didn't even give me time for it." he replied. Well, he wasn't wrong. He pointed his flashlight down the stairs, where a hurt Deadpool was laying on the floor. He was hurt pretty badly.   
As soon as Hyukjae saw him, his stomach started acting funny. Why did he feel so uneasy? He knew he could heal, his healing factor wasn't like other people’s - he could even grow his limbs back. But he was… worried? Not only his stomach, but his chest too felt uneasy; his heart was beating fast and he couldn't help but yell at him. "Are you okay?!"   
"Define okay." he groaned.   
Hyukjae rolled his eyes, took the flashlight from Yesung's hands and went straight to Donghae, crouching in front of him: his leg was bent funny and blood was dripping from a wound on his head. He knew his body was already healing, but he was worried nonetheless. He could heal but he wasn't immortal, he could die too.   
"I… I think I have to take your mask off."   
"Please, don't."   
"Your wound is pretty deep, we have to stop the bleeding…" he moved his hand to take the mask off but Donghae stopped him.   
"Please, Webs." Hyukjae never saw him like this. Donghae was usually cheerful and joked around a lot, that's why he understood this whole mask thing was pretty serious. "It'll heal anyway."   
"Come on" he tried asking once again. "Why don't you want me to take it off? Everyone knows who you are anyway."   
Donghae nodded, but hissed right after because of the pain. "Everyone but you."   
"What do you mean? I know your full name, Lee Donghae."   
He smirked. "But you've never seen my face."   
So, this was about protecting his identity. He couldn't deny that he was a bit disappointed by the fact that Donghae didn't trust him enough to show him his face, but he couldn't really blame him since he was doing the exact same thing. "Fine, I understand. Let me help you up at least."   
Donghae accepted his help and leaned on him for support: his leg was broken and he couldn't walk well because it didn't heal yet - it usually took some time for more severe injuries like this one.   
Hyukjae sighed. They really didn't need this right now.   
"Are you okay?" they heard someone ask from above. It was Heechul, who also pointed another flashlight at them. "Are you alive?"   
"We are" Hyukjae replied. "Donghae's leg is broken and his head is injured. But we're okay."   
"We're coming down."   
Leeteuk helped Hyukjae by supporting Donghae's weight on his shoulder and they walked together at the end of the line, with the others in front of them, leading the way with their flashlights.   
Hyukjae kept glancing at Donghae, making sure he was okay and didn't pass out from the pain or the injury on his head, but he guessed he had started to heal already, thanks to his mutation; his steps became more steady every minute that passed.   
"Are you sure this is the right way?" Kyuhyun asked, walking next to Yesung.   
Hyukjae couldn't see Yesung's face but he knew he was glaring at him. "Do you think I just walk around not knowing where I'm going?"   
Kyuhyun shrugged. "I was only asking."   
Leeteuk chuckled silently.   
After a while, Yesung spoke again. "So, the map I found said we were supposed to go left now, but this is a dead end. This is just a wall."  
"Let me" said Kyuhyun. Everyone stepped back and Kyuhyun threw an arrow to the wall. It stuck to it and started scanning, like it was searching for a passage or something to open it; after a minute, it beeped and the wall started moving revealing a passage behind it.   
"Show off" muttered Deadpool.   
"Hey how are you feeling?" Hyukjae asked him, his tone concerned. "How's your head?"   
Donghae looked at him, tilting his head to the side. "It's so romantic of you to care about my health, Spidey"   
"I really can't stand you" he replied, embarrassed, and turned the other way. He hoped Leeteuk didn't hear any of that but he knew he was nosey (and he was right next to them anyway) so there was no chance he missed that.   
Donghae chuckled. "My head is numb and my leg tingles, but I'm feeling better."   
"So you can get off me now?"   
Donghae feigned surprise. "How can you let a wounded man walk alone?"   
Leeteuk hid his chuckle but not his smirk. "Well, since you're feeling better" he said, disentangling Deadpool's arm from his shoulders, "I'm going to help Heechul."   
Hyukjae just watched while his friend left him at the end of the line with an injured Deadpool and sighed. He really needed to find better friends.   
When they reached the others, they found them standing in front of the passage they just discovered: Yesung was reading a map while Heechul was holding the torch so he could see better.  
“I’m not sure where this passage is going to lead” Yesung said. “The map just stops at the end of it.”  
“What, are you scared Widow?” Deadpool said, now fully able to stand and walk on his own but still holding onto Hyukjae for some reason.   
Yesung closed the map and stared right at Donghae. Hyukjae didn’t know how Donghae could still keep his cool in a situation like that because with Yesung looking at him like that he would’ve probably shat his pants. “Listen to me you piece of shit” Yesung started, and everyone around them froze in their place. “If we’re here helping your mercenary ass it’s only because of Spider-Man. So instead of being an ungrateful bitch you should shut the fuck up and do what I say before I cut your dick off. And then have fun growing that back.”  
The seconds of silence that followed were full of tension, probably because no one was doubting that Yesung was capable of doing exactly that, and everyone was now thinking how that would feel and shivering in their suits.  
Donghae sighed. “Do you smell something? I think I just shat myself.”  
Yesung turned around and started walking, completely ignoring him as if nothing happened and the others followed suit. Hyukjae punched Deadpool’s arm, enjoying the yelp of pain coming from the man. “Can you stop being an ass for one second?”  
“It’s not my fault he can’t take a joke!”  
“That wasn’t a joke, you’re just an idiot.”  
“But I’m your idiot!”  
Hyukjae stopped and looked at him. “If you don’t stop talking now I’m gonna web your damn mouth.”  
“Kinky” Deadpool whispered, but Hyukjae pretended like he didn’t hear and just kept following the others.  
After a bit of walking, they started hearing some music. Somehow it was a mix of dance music with an ominous feeling.  
“Guys” Heechul said. “I think we found the bar.”


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! <3

All Heechul had to do was push a door and they were in. The bar was full of monsters and villains just drinking or dancing, some of them fighting each other, and surprisingly no one noticed them entering the place.  
Kyuhyun was baffled. “What the hell is this place?”  
“It looks like the Mos Eisley Cantina on Tatooine” Hyukjae replied.  
“If only Han Solo was here, man” Deadpool sighed.  
“I think we should get out of here before they notice us” Leeteuk said. “We’re kind of outnumbered.”  
“Just see if you spot Dracula.”  
“I don’t even know what he looks like.”  
Donghae looked at Leeteuk with his arms open. “He looks exactly like you expect him to look, man! His name is Vlad Dracula!”  
“Is that him?” Heechul interrupted, pointing at someone. There was a man with silver hair and a rather outdated outfit sitting on a chair at the bar alone, with a glass of something in his hand. He looked kind of sad and not really dangerous at that moment, to be honest.  
“That’s the most pitiful thing I’ve ever seen” Deadpool said. “Almost like Kylo Ren taking his mask off for the first time.”  
“Nothing can ever be as pitiful as that” Hyukjae retorted.  
“That’s why I said almost”  
“Are you going to talk to him?” Yesung asked, interrupting their nerdy talk.  
“Might as well” he said, but he just walked a few steps when someone yelled and stabbed his side with a sword. “Motherfucker!” Donghae screamed. “That hurt!”  
“Deadpool!” Hyukjae screamed, and it was a big mistake because now the whole place noticed him. And the rest of the Avengers. “Crap.”  
Donghae picked up one of his guns and aimed it at the person who stabbed him. He probably didn’t even know who it was but Hyukjae was sure it was someone who he pissed off at some occasion - like he always did. “You and your friends might wanna get out of here!”  
“Like we’d let them” someone else screamed.  
“Yeah of course, that would be too easy and why not make the job more difficult for the author of this fanfiction?”  
Hyukjae looked around: all the Avengers were already in fight position and basically every villain in that place was ready to fight them. Hell, he even thought he recognized some of them. The only person who wasn’t paying attention to the situation was indeed Dracula. That was kind of weird, but the guy looked like he couldn’t care less if the world was going to end that instant. He just needed to swing safely to him and take the damn key, then they could go run away in a very not-so-heroic style.  
In the few seconds that took him to make that amazing plan, a very big guy ran to Yesung to attack him and the spy shot him right in the head. From that moment on, chaos ensued and everyone started fighting. Hyukjae was pretty sure he saw an arm flying above his head, probably cut off by one of Donghae’s katanas. Somehow he didn’t feel like reprimanding him for that.  
He started swinging with his webs, trying to avoid swords and people throwing themselves at him, and he finally reached the bar. He landed right in front of Dracula, who didn’t even raise his head to look at him. Hyukjae crouched, trying to make his voice louder through that mess.  
“Hey man” he started, and Dracula still didn’t look at him. “I need you to give me the key back.”  
Dracula just raised his shoulders and took the key from his coat. It was big and black and kind of… moldy? “She…”  
“What? I can’t hear you, dude.” Hyukjae hoped the guy was quick because looking at the situation in front of him, it didn’t look too good: Deadpool was still shooting at everyone and cutting people’s limbs with his katanas and he wasn’t sure he wasn’t going to accidentally kill one of his teammates at one point; Yesung wasn’t using any guns, meaning he probably was out of bullets, and Kyuhyun kept recovering arrows from people’s bodies because apparently he didn’t have enough. Heechul and Leeteuk kept shrinking and becoming bigger to confuse the villains and there were also a couple of giant ants going around the place.  
“She wants to leave me…”  
Hyukjae turned his eyes back to him, shocked. So all of this was just because Dracula and Shiklah were going through a marriage crisis? He was so going to kill Deadpool after this.  
“That sucks. Can I have that key back now, please?”  
“It’s all I’ve left of her…”  
Hyukjae sighed. “Look, man. You can find another girl, right? You’re a… pretty sexy vampire. I guess” he cringed at himself. “I’m sure someone else will love you” and he wasn’t even sure Shiklah really loved him in the first place, but he wasn’t going to tell him that. “Damn, maybe you can get with Deadpool just to piss her off” he whispered, but Dracula wasn’t even listening to him anymore. He was just looking at the key with a sad expression.  
Hyukjae put his head in his hands. He couldn’t believe he had to deal with a broken hearted vampire. And he didn’t even have anything to do with the whole thing.  
He could just take the key from his hands but he wasn’t sure how he’d react and they really didn’t need another person to fight right now. He had to be smart about this.  
Right in that moment, Donghae landed on the bar next to them. “Are you guys telling each other secrets?”  
“Shut up idiot, I’m trying to…”  
“I think that's coming with me!” he yelled, and took the key from Dracula’s hands.  
Hyukjae didn’t even have time to react because the vampire got up from his seat and punched Donghae so hard he went crashing against the wall. That goes his “being smart about it” plan.  
“Give it back”  
“It isn’t even yours, asshole!” Donghae yelled, while trying to get up. Right in that moment someone randomly shot him in the arm. “Oh come on!” He took the bullet out and threw it across the room. “You know, Webs? I think half of the bullets that hit me tonight were Black Widow’s”  
“I can’t say you don’t deserve it.”  
“I’m wounded, Spidey. Like, emotionally.”  
“Yeah, right.”  
“Shut up!” Dracula yelled, and ran to him so fast they both didn’t even see him before he was right in front of Donghae, punching him in the face again and tearing his mask. It now had a hole that showed his left eye and part of his cheek.  
“Damn it, Vlad” Donghae tried to put the piece of tissue back but it just fell on the ground. “This really isn’t fair.”  
Hyukjae looked at Donghae and wondered why he was so upset about the mask. His costume got thorned and dirty all the time and he never really cared about it, but for some reason he really didn’t want to show his face, despite everyone knowing his full name.  
Hyukjae didn’t have time to think about it though, so he just webbed Dracula’s hands together to stop him from hitting Deadpool again, and then he webbed his feet too. The vampire fell to the ground screaming, so Hyukjae webbed his mouth too and got closer to Donghae to tell him to get out of there but he turned around, placed the key in his pocket and just nodded.  
“Guys! Let’s go!” Hyukjae screamed.  
Surprisingly, they managed to get out rather quietly: since that fight didn’t really have a reason in the first place, all of the villains were now fighting each other and they weren’t even paying attention to them anymore. Maybe if they injured each other badly enough they could have some quieter days for a while in the city.

Once they were all out of that damn place, Donghae tried his best to stay in the shadows and not let anyone see his face. Hyukjae was concerned: what reason could he have to not show his eye to them? You couldn’t even see his whole face. He himself actually raised his mask to eat in front of him, so why was he being like this?  
“Well, thank you guys” he said. “I’m just… going to bring this back to Shiklah now.”  
“I’m coming with you” Hyukjae said, without thinking. Why did he say that?  
“No, you’re not”  
“Yes, I am”  
“Okay, can you guys banter after we leave?” Yesung said, hopping on his bike with Kyuhyun. “You owe us one, Deadpool.”  
“Yeah, yeah” he dismissed them with his hand. “You can call me if you’re scared of the dark”  
“Fuck you” he replied, but he was actually smiling behind his helmet.  
When everyone bid their goodbyes, Hyukjae and Donghae were left alone. The atmosphere was kind of awkward and it wasn’t a usual feeling with them, because one of them was always making a joke or being stupid. But now both of them were quiet.  
“So” Donghae started. “Aren’t you going to leave?”  
“Yes. With you.”  
“I know I’m sexy and you can’t stay away from me Spidey, but you don’t have to come with me.”  
“And how are you planning on getting there exactly?”  
Deadpool scratched his head. “Maybe I can call Black Widow again…”  
Hyukjae scoffed and got closer to him. “Don’t be ridiculous”  
“Ah” Donghae put his hands in front of him, as if to stop him from getting closer. “Stay where you are.”  
Hyukjae opened his arms in question. “What’s wrong? I’m not gonna be able to make out your whole face just by your eye, Donghae.”  
“I don’t want you to see me like this.”  
“I get it, I care about my identity too, but like I said…”  
“It’s not because of that.”  
“Then what?” Hyukjae was really confused. He really didn’t know why he would make such a fuss over an eye.  
“My face… it has some issues.”  
“Well, your brain has issues too but I got used to it.”  
Deadpool laughed. “I missed your funny remarks, Webs. You seemed quiet today.”  
Hyukjae pointed a finger at him. “Don’t change the subject.”  
Donghae sighed. It looked like he was having a fight within himself so Hyukjae let him calm down without pressuring him further. “Okay” he said in the end. “It’s not like I can hide it from you forever if I wanna make out with you at some point.”  
Hyukjae felt himself growing hotter. “Idiot. I don’t wanna know anymore.”  
“Really?”  
“No!” he snapped. “Come on, Donghae!”  
Donghae took a deep breath, took off his mask and came into the light. He just stood there, holding his mask tight in his hand, waiting for him to speak.  
Hyukjae was honestly taken aback. He was expecting him to be kind of ugly, but he wasn’t. He wasn’t ugly at all. He was just… scarred. In the literal sense of the word. He had scars all over his face and they looked old too. But his features were so beautiful that Hyukjae couldn’t stop looking at him.  
“So?” Donghae said, scratching his head. “Are you going to say something?”  
He kept looking at him without saying anything because he honestly didn’t know what to say. Was it weird that he found him attractive? That he didn’t think he was ugly? His heart was beating so fast he didn’t know what to do.  
“Webs?” Donghae called again, effectively snapping him from his trance-like state now.  
Hyukjae took a few seconds to reply. “It’s Hyukjae” he whispered.  
“What? I didn’t catch that.”  
Hyukjae slowly took off his mask. He felt like Donghae just trusted him completely by showing him his face and for some reason he knew he wasn’t going to use his real identity against him. He didn’t know why he felt like that. Call it spider sense, maybe. “My name. It’s Hyukjae” he repeated, louder.  
“Fuck” Donghae said, tightening his hold on his mask even more. “You’re so fucking pretty.”  
Hyukjae smirked. “But you knew that already, for some reason.”  
Donghae pointed at his outfit. “That’s pretty. You’re pretty.”  
“Okay, stop now.”  
“Are you blushing?”  
“No!” he was.  
“You’re so cute, damn it.”  
Hyukjae put his mask back on fast, because he really couldn’t handle being teased like that. And for some reason he couldn't stop blushing either. Maybe taking off his mask hadn’t been a good idea.  
Donghae walked closer to him. Hyukjae noticed that his eyes were really beautiful, child-like almost, his nose was straight and his lips thin. He looked so beautiful that his scars didn’t really matter to him.  
The problem was that it was Deadpool. He was a mercenary. A killer. A bad guy. His moral compass was broken. He killed first and asked questions later. This wasn’t right…  
“What are you thinking about?” Donghae asked. Hyukjae was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice how close he was now. He could see his face and all his scars perfectly.  
“I…”  
“You still didn't say anything. About this” he pointed at his face.  
Hyukjae gained some confidence back now that his mask was on again. “It’s beautiful.”  
Donghae raised one eyebrow. “What?”  
Hyukjae raised a hand slowly, giving him time to stop him if he wanted to, but since he didn’t, he started tracing his scars with his fingers. “I said it’s beautiful.”  
“Did you hit your head or something?”  
He nodded “Maybe”. That could be an explanation for why he was feeling like that. His emotions were all over the place, and even if his head kept screaming to get away, his body couldn’t move. He wanted to touch him, to feel him. He was going crazy, probably.  
“I’m gonna pass out” Donghe whispered after a few seconds.  
Hyukjae giggled. “What?”  
“I’ve never been so close to you.”  
“Yes, you have” Hyukjae retorted. “You stick to me like glue every time I carry you with my webs.”  
“That’s not what I meant.”  
“Oh.”  
They stayed in silence for a few more minutes that Hyukjae spent looking at him and wondering what to do, without giving himself a proper answer.  
“This isn’t fair, Hyukjae” Donghae said, putting emphasis on his name and managing to make him blush again. “I wanna look at your face too.”  
Hyukjae took a deep breath. He was right, it wasn’t fair. He was hiding behind the mask while Donghae was putting himself on the spot for him to admire. So he took his mask off again and looked at him in the eyes, completely aware of his blushing cheeks, but there was really nothing he could do about it.  
“Wow.” Deadpool whispered. “You’re perfect.”  
Hyukjae punched him lightly on the chest. “Stop teasing me.”  
“I’m not teasing you, Webs-Hyukjae.”  
“I don’t mind the nickname, you know. As long as you don’t call me Red Pants or something.”  
“I want to call you Hyukjae. I’m happy I know your name now.”  
Hyukjae chuckled. “Fine. So… what are we doing?”  
Donghae acted like he was thinking for a few seconds. “Well, we can make out, maybe touch each other for a bit and then go give Shiklah the key?”  
“Aaaand you ruined it” Hyukjae stepped away, embarrassed. “Pervert.”  
“Ow, come on Hyukjae. I was joking!”  
“You weren’t.”  
“Okay, I wasn’t. But can you blame me? Look at that ass in the spandex.”  
Hyukjae threw his mask at him. “I can’t look at my own ass. And you stop looking at it too!”  
“You can look at mine so we’re even” he said, pointing at his ass.  
Hyukjae covered his face with his hands “Oh my god, I hate you.”  
“That’s a key feeling in a relationship.”  
“We’re not in a relationship!”  
“Yet.”  
“I’m regretting everything right now.”  
His hands were still covering his face so he didn’t notice Donghae approaching him and circling his body with his arm. He gasped, not knowing what to do. They were so close and his heart was beating so fast he was worried he could hear it.  
Donghae’s eyes were fixed on his face as if he was printing every detail right into his memory. He had never seen him so focused on something before. “Damn, Webs” he whispered. “Your lips are really perfect for a bl-”  
“A kiss!” Hyukjae interrupted, panicking. “I think a kiss is perfect!”  
“Glad we’re on the same page.” Donghe smirked.  
Hyukjae closed his eyes and felt Donghae’s lips on his, instantly asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Which he gave willingly. Hukjae’s mind was blown. First of all, he had never kissed a man. Second of all, he had never kissed an assassin. Third of all, he had never kissed Deadpool. And now he was doing all three at the same time. And it was amazing.  
Hyukjae suddenly felt a hand on his ass and he wanted to get angry, but he found out he didn’t mind it at all. So of course he blushed and quietly moaned in their kiss while Donghae bit his lower lip.  
“So, it’s soft too.” Donghe smirked, lightly squeezing his ass.  
“I can still web you to something and leave you there all night, you know?”  
“You would never.”  
“Bet.”  
Donghae laughed. “So, Hyukkie…”  
Hyukjae groaned. “Don’t call me that.”  
“Why?”  
He hid his face in his chest. His really strong chest. “It’s embarrassing.”  
“So, Hyukkie” he said again. “What do you think about going to return this key and then heading out for a chimichanga date?”  
He smiled. “I think it’s perfect, Hae.”


End file.
